macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Golg Gants Charts Heavy Attack Craft
'Golg Gants Charts Heavy Attack Craft' RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Golg Gants Charts heavy attack vehicle is the smallest craft that can be mounted with a warship gun and is designed to be a fast and maneuverable anti-ship unit. Built around the central converging energy beam cannon, the pilot controls both the craft and the main gun from inside the cockpit on the port side of the vessel while a gunner is situated inside the anti-aircraft turret on the starboard side. Possessing a double barrel laser cannon turret and two missile launchers for defense, the Golg Gants Charts must still rely on friendly supporting units to defend against light or medium enemy mecha. Often these ships are utilized in unison with other heavy attack craft and friendly mecha to engage enemy forces with some measure of success. During Space War I the Golg Gants Charts saw only limited use by the Zentradi forces as it was vulnerable to the strong destroid defenses of the SDF-1 Macross. However, the Golg Gants Charts was still feared for it's great firepower and was respected for possessing maneuverability superior to that of any large warship. In one notable battle during Space War I, the Golg Gants Charts attacked the forward destroid forces on the SDF-1 Macross directly, allowing support craft a chance to penetrate the hull of the U.N. Spacy ship and lead the Nousjadeul-Ger battle suit forces inside. ---- RPG STATS Government: Zentrādi Forces Ship Type: Heavy Attacker Manufacturer: Factory Satellite Crew: 2 Full Size Zentrādi (Pilot & Gunner) Type: Heavy Attacker ---- MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 550 (2) Main Engines/Power Plants (4) 250 each (2) Small Guidance thrusters (8) 30 each Anti-Ship Converging Energy Beam Cannon 400 Missile Launchers (2) 150 each Rotational Pulse Laser Beam Cannon 350 NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the craft out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including the life support and internal gravity. The craft itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the craft to rely on its Secondary Guidance Thrusters. Depleting the MDC of the main engines and secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). #Depleting the MDC of the reinforced pilot, or gunners compartments will result in the death of the occupant. ---- SPEEDS: Speed(sublight): Mach 1 (1.078 kmph) ---- STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 83m Width: 49m ---- WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. ANTI-SHIP CONVERGING ENERGY BEAM CANNONS: Recessed in to the forward coning section of the craft is the primary weapon of the Heavy Attacker: an Anti-Ship beam cannon. Similar in design to those found across the hull of Zentrādi warships, the converging beam cannon gives the craft a massive punch that can be used against large ships, and shuttles. *'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Ship *'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Assault *'RANGE:' 100,000 km in an atmosphere. Double in space. *'DAMAGE:' 1D2X1000 M.D. each *'RATE OF FIRE:' one time per melee *'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. ---- 2. ROTATIONAL PULSE LASER BEAM CANNON: Positioned on the starboard side of the craft, is a dual barreled anti-air weapon for defence of the Heavy Attacker. Like all of the other weapons on the craft, it too can be used as a supporting weapon to the main cannon against enemy ships. *'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha *'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship *'RANGE:' 160 km in an atmosphere. Double in space. *'DAMAGE:' 2D6x10 M.D. *'RATE OF FIRE:' Per gunners attacks *'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited ---- 3. MISSILE LAUNCHERS (2): As an additional defence against mecha units, and also as an aid to attacking ships, the Heavy Attacker has two missile launchers capable of *'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft *'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship *'MISSILE TYPES:' Long Range Missile *'RANGE:' Varies, typically 160 k). *'SPEED:' Varies, typically 2,571kmph) *'DAMAGE:' Varies, typically 4D6X10 M.D. *'BLAST RADIUS:' Varies, typically 15 feet. *'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1, 2 or 4 missles per launcher *'PAYLOAD:' Each launcher holds 10 missiles. Total of 20. ---- SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM:' The Zentrādi Heavy Attacker is equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main engines can supply energy to it. *'LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:' The craft has sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for 2 people for up to 2 weeks (air is recycled). In an emergency the life support system can support up to 4 people at one time, though living conditions onboard will get extremely cramped at that point. The craft also holds sufficient food and water to support 2 people for up to 1 month. *'LONG-RANGE RADAR:' The radar array of the Heavy Attacker is equally as impressive as the communication system, and can track and identify up to 200 craft simultaneously. The radar system has a 500 mile range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 1,000 miles (1,600 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. ---- COMBAT BONUSES HEAVY ATTACKER CHARTS TRAINING: *Training for Zentraedi Officers and Meltrans. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven and fifteen. *+3 to strike *+6 to dodge *+5 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. ----